Mario
Mario is a Plumber and the most popular character in gaming. Backstory Mario is a star child destine for greatness. Mario then grew up in Brooklyn. Mario and His brother Luigi are plumbers. They soon went back into the Mushroom Kingdom and saves it from Bowser. Physical Appearance Mario is a Short Italian Man with a mustache, blue eyes, brown hair and Peach Skin. Mario wears blue overalls, with white gloves, brown shoes and a M cap stands for Mario. Mario mustache was because Mario's Mouth couldn't fit on his face and it would look weird if he had no mouth. Mario's cap was made because moving hair was so hard so they cover it up with a hat. Name Mario's name was originally Mr. Video then Jumpman. then they changed it to Mario because a person with the same name barge into a meeting demanding he should get an award. Mario's Last name is consider to be Mario Mario in the Mario Movie. This would explain why the Mario Bros are called that. Miyamoto however stated they have no last names. then he then went with Mario being the last names Personality Mario doesn't really have much of a personality (Fortune Street is an exception though) However Mario has been portrayed as brave. Mario also have a huge liking of food. This is seen in Super Mario Sunshine. His love for pasta is also referenced. Speech just like most other Nintendo Protagonist he is silent. Mario just say catchphrases and grunts. in the RPGs Mario is completely silent. in the Mario and Luigi series they talk in this gibberish. Mario talks in Fortune street and Luigi's Mansion However. Mario speaks in third person usually and speaks in a Italian voice. In most games such as Mario Party, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 64 or Even Super Smash Bros Brawl Mario can say catchphrases but doesn't talk. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': Mario is very strong as he can lift a castle in Super Mario World and even Bowser in Super Mario 64 *'Pyrokinesis': Mario can create fire with out a fire flower like in Mario RPGs or Super Smash Bros *'Jumping': Mario can jump very high and crushes his enemies. http://fandom-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/How_hard/High_can_Mario_jump More information: https://fandom-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario's%20Powers%20and%20Abilities?veaction=edit Weakness *'Lose Power ups': If attacked he'll lose his Power Ups Weapons *'F.L.U.D.D': F.L.U.D.D is a water jet pack. he can be use as a jet pack can clean messes or just fill up opponents *'Hammer': Mario can use this to break through wood, metal and even Koopa Shells Feats Strength -Lifts a giant castle -Lifts Bowser -Destroys a castle -Breaks brick blocks on a regular basis '' Speed -Can keep up with bowser who can tag the Mario Starship (FTL) Durability -Can survive a castle explosion Occupations Mario has many Occupations. Mario has mostly been portrayed as a plumber. Mario's occupation varies. Relationships Luigi Luigi is Mario's Brother. They have a brother rivalry but they love each other. They work together to stop Bowser. Mario and Luigi will save each other too. Mario and Luigi made a team named Mario Bros. they often team up in Mario and Luigi, Super Smash Bros Classic Mode, Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros, Super Mario World & Other Games. Bowser Bowser and Mario are Rivals. Bowser often captures the Princess and Mario saves her and defeats Bowser. despite this Mario have teamed up with Bowser to defeat more threaten forces. They even play sports together Gallery 200px-Bee_Mario_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Bee Mario SMM-SMB-Mario.png|Classic Mario 200px-Boomerang_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Boomerang Mario 300px-Fire_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Fire Mario 250px-Dr_Mario_-_Dr_Mario_Miracle_Cure.png|Dr. Mario Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Humans Category:Mario Category:Top-Tier Category:Kings Category:Final Bosses Category:Twins Category:Nintendo Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:2-B Category:4-B Category:Variable tier Category:Characters